Miguel Sandoval
Note: This is totally a fictional character. Do not confuse this character with a real life person. Miguel Sandoval, also known as Mike, is a corrupt FBI agent and a recurring antagonist in the Starz TV show Power. In the series, he is a supporting antagonist in season 2, the secondary antagonist in season 3, and the main antagonist of season 4 (along with Andre Coleman). He is the FBI head agent and was in charge of capturing the notorious drug lord Felipe Lobos, but it is later revealed that he is a double agent working for Lobos. He was portrayed by David Fumero. Biography Little is known about about Mike or his past. However, it is revealed that he has a daughter. Season 2 Mike comes to New York and takes over the Lobos Task Force. After many efforts and working with team and dealing with their problems, he tracks Lobos down to a hotel and Tommy is there. The FBI raids the hotel room they're in, shoots Lobos' bodyguard/boyfriend after he resisted and arrests the drug trafficker along with Tommy. Afterwards, drug dealer and Lobos' distributor/henchmen James St. Patrick also known as Ghost, who is now trying to get out of the drug business, assassinates the two drug lords, Haitian dealer Drifty and Serbian drug lord Vladimir, who were part of Ghost's drug operation whom Lobos was in charge of and distributes to. Realizing that Lobos might be next, Mike tries to get Lobos' to cooperate with him, which the latter refused. Lobos later gets stabbed by an inmate hired by Ghost, which he survives. While the drug dealer is hospitalized, Mike gives him a phone to use telling him that he missed his call. It is then revealed that Mike is a double agent working for Lobos. Season 3 Mike works with Lobos and the rest of his men to get him out of prison. However, things get complicated when one of the FBI agents, Greg Knox, tracks down the Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz (whom Ghost convinced disappear after the former killed Drifty and Vladimir) and convinces him to snitch on Lobos which confuses Lobos and causes him him to threaten Mike and his daughter. Mike promises to handle the situation. Things change as Ruiz agrees to snitch on Lobos, but refuses to snitch on Ghost even though Knox threatened to get the death penalty for having an informant killed which was justified. Mike arranges to have Lobos transferred to another prison so he can be prosecuted and the rest of Lobos's men can rescue him. This however fails as two of the people in the team, Tommy and Ghost betray everyone and kills one of the men and kidnap Lobos. As they are leading the drug lord away to kill him, Mike and the rest of Lobos' men look for him and Mike even tries to call him on the phone hidden on him. It is too late as Lobos is killed by Ghost and the higher ups are suspicious that Lobos's escape was a inside job and interrogates everyone in the task force, including Mike. Later, Mike meets with one of his accomplices, Hugo Sanchez on what to do next since Lobos is dead. Afterwards, Hugo is killed by Tommy and Mike retrieves his phone. However, Angela calls it and he answers but doesn't say anything which has her very suspicious. After receiving reports from Cooper, He later goes to Hugo's apartment to investigate things. Later, Mike gets a call from Greg to discuss the Lobos murder at his apartment. Greg tells Mike that he is confident that Angela is the leak until he gets a phone call from the Mexican Federal Police. Greg takes the call in private and suddenly has second doubts about Angela being the leak. Greg starts to realize that Mike is the mole. Mike comes clean and tries to persuade Greg to frame Angela to regain his reputation. Greg declines, saying that he has to turn him in. Mike then kills Greg and plants his phone in Greg’s apartment, framing him. He is at the briefing at the station when everyone is informed about his death. Season 4 Mike tries to dispose of the gun but is told by Cooper Saxe that nightclub owner James St. Patrick was arrested as the culprit in Greg's death. Somewhat relieved his tracks are covered, Mike returns to the office where he and his fellows are inform someone else will lead the task force the man is John Mak. When FBI raid St. Patrick's club, Mike slips away and hides the gun used for Greg's murder in the file cabinet of the man's office which is found by agent Jerry Donovan. Mike spends most of the season trying to convict James who could face the sentence of death for the crime. However, when Angela discovers evidence that James couldn't of planted the gun she goes to court with it and the judge dismisses the charges releasing James. Mike is soon forced to point the blame to other agents before he tries to kill Jerry Donovan by going to his apartment but Jerry's daughter opens the door forcing him to hide the gun. He is told that Jerry is not home and changes his plans. Mike later meets Saxe and asks the man if he can trust to which he confirms. Mike visits Angela and they have a talk which slowly turns turbulent as she accuses him of Greg's murder which he denies at first. However, he slips up when it he mentions that Lobos threatened to kill his daughter, confirming he is the mole. Unknown to him, FBI agents were monitoring the conversation. Mike points a gun at Angela telling her to turn around, he gloats that he will frame her as the mole and make the her death look like self-defense. But Angela distracts him briefly allowing to pick up her personal gun which was hidden and allow her to shoot him in the shoulder. She reveals the wire on her arm but she jammed the signal and says she could help him by telling him to say he was a witness. The FBI agents burst in and take the wounded Mike into custody as a result confirm the innocence of James St. Patrick. Tommy and Ghost later have Mike killed (which was arranged by Tommy's father) in order to prevent him giving up critical information. The attorneys later find his dead body and were disappointed. After they leave, Angela kneels over the dead man's body and says in Spanish "That was for Greg". Trivia *Sandoval is similar to Detective Brolin from Let's Be Cops; they are corrupt cops revealed to be working with the main antagonist, who happens to be a criminal (Sandoval: Felipe Lobos, Brolin: Mossi Kasic). Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Spy Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes